The Unknown Legacy Of Madara Uchiha
by kobra101
Summary: At age 7 Harriet Potter finds the complete Naruto and Bleach Manga series at the library and after reading all of it she wishes there was something she could do to change the fate of both Kushina Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha as well as Uzushiogakure, Unknown to Harriet her magic will allow her that chance, but with a twist. Accidental Magic is Truly Unpredictable.
1. Information

**Story Title-** The Unknown Legacy Of Madara Uchiha

Harry Potter/Naruto/Bleach Crossover

Reborn!Grey!Godlike!Bisexual!Female!Harry Potter

Harem AU/AR

 **Summary-** At age 7 Harriet Potter finds the complete Naruto and Bleach Manga series at the library and after reading all of it she wishes there was something she could do to change the fate of both Kushina Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha as well as Uzushiogakure, Unknown to Harriet her magic will allow her that chance, but with a twist. Accidental Magic is Truly Unpredictable.

 **Rating** -Mature, Language/Violence/Sexual Content.

 **Category** -Romance/Adventure/Humor.

 **Cannon Changes** - **Bleach** -Kyoka Suigetsu is a female, Benihime is a female. **Naruto** -The Uzumaki Clan was founded 150 years before the birth of Madara Uchiha when several members of the Senju Clan left and eventually became known as the best when it comes to the shinobi arts of Kenjutsu/Fuinjutsu and created then used a fuinjutsu seal to change their DNA so that they and all their Descendats will have Red Hair then they changed their last name from Senju to Uzumaki in order to escape the war with the Uchiha Clan.

Minato Namikaze was the unknown grandson of Tobirama Senju and son of Jiraiya and a civilian Namikaze female, Unknown to everyone Madara Uchiha survived his fight with Hashirama Senju and went on to find love with a female from the Uzumaki Clan who 2 years later gives birth to his 1st daughter Hari Uzumaki-Uchiha, then 3 more years later she dies after giving birth to his 2nd daughter Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha and her last request of Madara is that he allow Kushina to live with her clan and he raise Hari to become his legacy which he reluctantly grants however after he sneaks into Uzushiogakure and cast a genjutsu on the Uzukage and his wife to believe Kushina is their daughter he decides to make a copy of every scroll in The Uzumaki Clan Library/Vault to give to his daughter Hari so she can become not just his legacy but her mothers as well.

Years later when Kushina was brought to Konoha to be made the new Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Mito Uzumaki sensed she was part Uchiha and placed a seal on her Uchiha Heritage, When Itachi Uchiha becomes a Genin at age 5 Kushina takes him on as her Apprentice at the request of her best friend Mikoto, During The Kyuubi Attack when Kyuubi is unleashed the seal Mito placed on her is broken and Kushina awakens a fully matured Sharingan then when she witnesses Minato dying to seal the Kyuubi in her son her Sharingan evolves into The Mangekyo Sharingan, Also Kushina survives the Kyuubi Attack. Itachi is 12 years older than Sasuke, he made Genin at age 5, awakened a Fully Matured Sharingan at age 7, made Chunin at age 8, Jonin at age 10, Elite Jonin at age 12, Anbu Captain at age 13, killed Shusui Uchiha and awakened The Mangekyo Sharingan at age 18, Haku is a girl, The Kiri Civil War started 1 year before The Uchiha Massacre, Instead of Madara it is Zetsu who is manipulating Obito Uchiha to carry out his will, Zetsu uses his ability to impersonate Madara thus like Canon Obito will still pretend to be Madara/Tobi to manipulate The Akatsuki, cause The Kyuubi Attack, cause The Kiri Civil War, start The 4th Shinobi War, bring about Project Tsuki No Mi.

 **Note** -Hari still has the knowledge of what will happen in The Cannon Narutoverse from reading the manga but she is not in The Cannon Narutoverse also the only abilities she has are Eidetic Memory then those left from her magic are Rapid Healing, Legimancy,Occulamany, Absorbtion, Apparation and Compulsion but now they require chakra to be performed. Her appearance has also changed her eyes are now onyx and her hair is black with red streaks, Also she no longer has any magic it was all transformed into chakra upon her rebirth into the Narutoverse, but her magics final act during the transformation to chakra was to make it so when she 1st awakens her Sharingan it will immediately evolve into The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan then The Rinnegan.

That means Hari now has the following abilities-Amaterasu,Tsukiyomi,Kotoamatsukami,Kamui,Susanoo,Manipulation Of All The Elements/Sub Elements,Bijuu Level Chakra Reserves Equal to the Sanbi,Mindreading via touch and focusing chakra to her hands however it can only be used when the EMS is activated.(Think of Aro Volturi from Twilight)

 **Skills** -Eidetic Memory-E Rank-The ability to see or read something once and recall it perfectly, always active.

Rapid Healing-C Rank-The ability to heal almost instantly as a side effect the users natural lifespan is usually at least 150 years and they retain a youthful appearance, always active.

Legimancy-B Rank-The ability to read the minds of others via direct eye contact, always active but requires focus to hear more than just surface thoughts.

Occulamany-B Rank-The ability to protect ones mind via a sheild and allows one better memory as well as control of emotion, always active but with focus the sheild is more potent.

Absorbtion-SS Rank-The ability to absorb the knowledge/abilities of someone, also if the user focuses on it they can not only absorb the knowledge/abilities but also someones soul, however this technique can only be used 3 times in a year if used to absorb the soul it takes 5 years before it can be used to absorb souls again but if used just to absorb the knowledge/abilities then it can be used 7 times in a year before it takes 2 years before it can be used again, A side effect of absorbing the soul is a increase in the users life span. To perform this technique Hari must 1st activate The Rinnegan 2nd she must send chakra to her right hand then lay it on her victims chest then focus on if she wants to absorb the soul or not. This technique kills the users victim regardless if she absorbs the soul or not.

Apparation-A Rank-The ability to teleport anywhere but requires the user to picture the place they want to go in their mind and stay focused on it till they are there also makes a loud crack-like sound upon arrival.

Compulsion-A Rank-The ability to persuade someone to do what the user asks potentcy depends upon the users will.

 **Important** -Hari has to send chakra to her eyes to activate 1st The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan then if she sends a bit more she activates The Rinnegan, to deactive them she has to stop the chakra flowing to her eyes, when deactivated she can manipulate the elements/sub elements but not gravity.

Profile

Name-Hari Uzumaki-Uchiha

Age-Appears 23

Rank-SSS

Threat Level-Beyond Kage

Village-Uzushiogakure

Status-Shodaime Uzukage, Captain Commander

Family-Father-Madara Uchiha,Younger Sister-Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha, Adopted Daughters-Lilynette,Yachiru Kusajishi

Alias-Angel Of Death, The Black Flash

Abilities-Eidetic Memory, Rapid Healing, Legimancy,Occulamany, Absorbtion, Apparation and Compulsion

Taijutsu-Kage Level,Ninjutsu-Kage Level,Genjutsu-Kage Level,Kenjutsu-Beyond Kage Level

Zanpokto-Kyoka Suigetsu, Suzumushi, Shinso, Tensa Zangetsu, Ryujinn Jakka

Taijutsu Styles-Interceptor Fist,Whirlpool Fist,Goken

Eight Inner Gates-Can open all 8 and survive due to Rapid Healing

Fuinjutsu Uzumaki Level Seal Master

Elements-Fire,Water,Wind,Lightning,Earth

Sub-Elements-Wood,Ice,Lava,Magnet,Crystal,Etc

Favorite Techniques-Shadow Clones,Blood Clones,Hirashin,Sage Mode,Rasengan,Rasenshuriken,Kazekiri,Raikiri,Lightning Armor,Hado#4-Byukarai,Hado#90-Kurohitsugi,

Dojutsu-Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan

The 13 Court Guard Squads Of Uzushio

Captain Commanders-Hari Uzumaki-Uchiha, Genryusai Yammamoto

 **Squad-1-** Captain-Genryusai Yammamoto Lt.-

 **Squad-2-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Squad-3-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Squad-4-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Squad-5-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Squad-6-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Squad-7-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Squad-8-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Squad-9-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Squad-10-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Squad-11-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Squad-12-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Squad-13-** Captain-Lt.-

 **Pairings-** Main-Hari/Harem Side-Naruto/Hinata/Ino

Harem

Bleach

 **Males-** Ulquiorra,Grimmjow,Stark,Kenpachi,Byakuya,Toshiro,more?

 **Females-** Orihime,Kyoka Suigetsu,Rukia,Benihime,Harribel,Sun-Sung,Appache,Mila-Rose,Neliel,Yoruichi,Soi-Fon,Rangiku,Unohana,Momo,more?

Naruto

 **Males** -Itachi,Kakashi,Might Guy,Zabuza,Gaara,Kimmimaro,Pein/Nagato,more?

 **Females-** Anko,Kurenai,Yugao,Hana,Ayame,Mei,Mikoto,Kushina,Tsunami,Haku,Kin,Temari,Yakumo,Tsunade,Shizune,Tayuya,Koyuki,Guren,Yugito,Samui,Konan,more?

 **Details** -Hari will kill all of the clan except Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto Uchiha and she will use Kotoamatsukami on itachi, sasuke, mikoto and danzo to make everyone believe it was Danzo behind the massacre and he will be executed for treason. Hari will also remove and keep the Sharingan eyes of all those she kills to give to certain people later such as Naruto,Tsunade,Itachi and Mikoto so they can attain the Rinnegan or Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

 **Team Assignments** -Konoha-Team 7-Sensei-Kakashi Hatake Genin-Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno,Kiba Inuzuka Team 8-Sensei-Kurenai Yuhi Genin-Naruto Uzumaki,Hinata Hyuga,Ino Yamanaka Team 9-Sensei-Might Guy Genin-Rock Lee,Neji Hyuga,Tenten Team 10-Sensei-Asuma Sarutobi Genin-Shikamaru Nara,Choji Akamichi,Shino Aburame Team 11-Sensei-Anko Mitarashi Genin-Yakumo Kurama,Haku Yuki,Kimmimaro Kaguya

 **Storyline-Bleach-** After Madara dies and Hari goes to Uzushiogakure then rebuilds it but before she goes to Kiri to end the civil war she will use Kamui to travel to the Bleachverse where she winds up in Aizens Throne Room in Hueco Mundo after Orihime heals Grimmjow and ichigo invades, The 1st thing Hari does is use her Absorbtion to absorb Aizens Soul this increases her lifespan by 1000 years, next Hari uses her Absorbtion on Tousen, Ichimaru and Ichigo to absorb their knowledge/abilities but not their souls, Next Hari Collects the Hogyouku and their zanpoktos and straps them around her waist at her left hip and performs Kotoamatsukami on everyone in Hueco Mundo to make them loyal to her and Uzushiogakure, Then opens a garganta to where Yammamoto is and absorbs his soul and adds Ryujinn Jakka to her collection on her left hip, and performs Kotoamatsukami on all the Captains and Lieutenants to make them loyal to her and Uzushiogakure, then Hari goes to Seratei and tracks down the idiot from squad 12 who created the regai captains and performs Kotoamatsukami on him to make him loyal to Seratei and create more regai to replace all the Captains and Lts. he is taking to Uzushio.

 **Naruto-** Will use cannon as a guideline only so some things will happen such as The Kyuubi Attack,The Hyuga-Kumo Incident,The Kiri Civil War,The Uchiha Clan Massacre,The Forbidden Scroll/Mizuki Incident, The Wave Mission,The Chunin Exam/Sound-Sand Invasion,The Tsunade Retrival Mission, Kazekage Rescue Mission ETC, but some things will be different such as Kushina being alive, Hari will stop Hinatas kidnapping, Hizashi will live, Hinatas mom will live, Zabuza and Haku will live, During the month long break before The Chunin Exam Finals Hari will remove Ankos Curse Seal, The Sandaime is saved during The Sound-Sand Invasion by both Jiraiya and Hari, after The Tsunade Retrival Mission Tsunade is chosen as The Godaime Hokage with Shizune, Ayame, and Tsunami as her Assistants. The Sandaime, Jiraiya, Itachi, Homura and Koharu will be her Advisors, Mikoto will take over as The Uchiha Clan Head.

 **Timeline** -Pre-Hogwarts, Right after Orihime is taken to Hueco Mundo, 7 years after The Kyuubi Attack.

As always it is up for adoption I will continue it but anyone can take over for me it doesnt bother me but if you do good luck.


	2. Prologue: Loneliness!

**Prologue** : Loneliness!

For as long as she could remember, Harriet Potter, age 7, had always been alone.

Shee wasn't someone that had friends or knew what it was to smile, laugh or show any sort of positive emotion on her face: instead, Harriet's days at school were filled with forced flights from local bullies that either resulted in her escaping them or, more-often than not, being cornered, beaten and dumped in a bin or dumpster.

Then, if she'd dared to make any sort of complaint against the bullies, specifically their leader, whom was Harriet's own _cousin,_ she was punished by the teachers for causing trouble and spreading lies and then punished and _beaten_ by her Aunt and Uncle for the same crime.

Harriet had never known her Mother or Father; she'd only ever known her Aunt and Uncle as her family and, even then, she never got to call them such: to her, her morbidly-obese Uncle Vernon was _sir_ while her insanely-thin and shrieking Aunt Petunia was _Miss_ while Dudley was just _Dudley_ ; if Harriet _dared_ to try and insinuate in some way that she was related to them, she was beaten.

If she asked questions that the Dursleys didn't want to answer, she was beaten.

If she said or did something that wasn't what the Dursleys liked, she was beaten.

Basically, Harriet gave a whole new meaning to the phrase _black sheep of the family_ and, for all their complaints and threats against her, neither Vernon nor Petunia bothered to explain _why_ it was that they hated Harriet so much. They just barked orders, beat her with fists, belts and other such objects of pain and did _very_ little to encourage her growth, be it physically, mentally or otherwise.

At school, Harriet was a pariah because of her ridiculous-looking glasses, her overhanging clothes, her glassy-eyed stare and, most importantly, her lack of attention to anything others said or did. If people spoke to her, she shied away and hid in a corner; if a teacher asked her a question, she hung her head and mumbled that she didn't know and, when she was forced to run for her life, she wasn't helped in any way because everyone saw her as the outcast of the school.

Teachers saw _her_ as the blight on the school, the rogue element in their _perfectly-normal_ lives while students learned not to try getting close to the _orphaned freak Potter_ who'd, according to the rumours, gotten her own parents killed because they couldn't stand having a freak for a daughter.

Was it any wonder that she chose the solitude of loneliness?

-The Unknown Legacy Of Madara Uchiha-

If there was one place in the school, if not in her life where Harriet managed to get a reprieve from the pain and sorrow of being alone, it was the local library, which was next door to the school.

It was here that Harriet often snuck away after either escaping her pursuers or being tormented with the cramped, smelly darkness of the dumpsters, usually managing to clean herself up by the time she slipped through the gap in the school's perimeter fence and into the library. Unlike the rest of the people in her life, the staff at the library acknowledged Harriet with neutral acceptance, often leaving her assists to clean herself up with or offering her a snack while she sat quietly and read or went off to a quiet corner to cry.

Of course, by the time that she was seven, Harriet's crying lessened and lessened to the point where she didn't even bother crying anymore; it wasn't that she couldn't, but, instead, she realised that crying wouldn't get her anything but more misery and questions that would only lead to lies on behalf of her _guardians_ and that meant a beating when she got _home._

So, instead, Harriet poured her energy into the books in the library, using her time, her rage and her emotional turmoil to channel her mind into reading words and phrases that no normal seven-year-old could read. Of course, at school, she _had_ to dumb herself down to try and avoid the worst of the punishments from _sir_ and _Miss_ , but, when she wasn't at school, Harriet was reading at a level that would put Secondary School graduates to shame.

The librarian, a stern, but kind lady named Mrs Walters called her a _prodigy_ and, to make sure she wasn't cheating by looking at the pictures, she tested her on her reading, only to discover Harriet had something that she called _eidetic_ _memory_ , which meant that she remembered _everything_ she read. When she offered having her recommended to people who worked with kids of her talent, Harriet had to _plead_ with her not to say anything, which, to her surprise, had her agreeing wholeheartedly.

It wouldn't be until later that she learned that her plea had been laced with something she decided to call Compulsion, which made others do as she asked.

However, whenever she was at the library, she was left to her own devices and, because of this, shortly before turning eight, Harriet found herself coming across something that would change her life.

In ways she could never have possibly imagined…

-The Unknown Legacy Of Madara Uchiha-

It was the start of the summer holidays and, for Harriet, the time of year meant that she had to take _every_ opportunity available to her to escape her _family_ and find her way to her sanctuary. She did all her chores in record time – for which she was beaten for _cheating_ – and she even made sure to make the dinner with precision and care, her memory of the cookery books she'd read helping her keep things even despite her _family's_ attempts to distract and sabotage her.

Finally, after cleaning away the remains and washing all the crockery, Harriet was allowed to _get out of the sight of guests_ and, before her _Uncle_ had a chance to change his mind, Harriet left, dodging the curious, accusing glances of her _Aunt_ and the neighbours as she made her way to the library.

She only walked through the doors once she was sure that no-one saw her or bothered to notice her going into such a normal place; as always, she was welcomed and offered a snack by Mrs Walters before she left Harriet to peruse the shelves for her latest attempt to improve her intelligence.

That was when something in the centre of the bookshelves' area of the library caught her attention: it was a table set up for a _book sale_ to try and clear some stock off the shelves and encourage people to read.

However, what caught Harriet's eye was what looked like a foreign-languages book lying on its side on one corner of the table.

Picking up the book, Harriet turned it over several times, examining what looked like the image of a young man with yellow-coloured hair in what could only be described as an orange jumpsuit. He was surrounded by strange swirling shapes and what looked like rolled up pieces of paper with unusual writing on them.

Before she could stop herself, Harriet took the book over to a quiet corner of the library and, sitting down, she opened the first page; as soon as she did so, she was a _little_ amused and surprised to discover that she had to read the book in the _opposite_ direction: back-to-front.

Still, as she settled into her seat, Harriet couldn't resist opening the _back_ page of the book and, slowly but surely, she began to read through the pages, paying attention to the designs of the images on each page as well as the information stored within. Before she knew it, she'd finished the first book and, as she blinked several times in surprise, Harriet looked up at the table, half-hoping to see the next instalment of what was clearly some sort of comic book series lying on the table waiting to be sold.

When she saw said volume, a small, almost-unnoticeable smirk crossed her face and, once again, before she had a chance to stop herself, she grabbed the second volume along with the others on the table and secreted them away to her corner to read.

She didn't know what it was, but _something_ made her want to read more.

-The Unknown Legacy Of Madara Uchiha-

The comic – or manga, as she learned from the information in the books – was called Naruto and, as Harriet read each of the pages, she found herself being drawn into the adventures described within the images and text on the pages. Tales of wonder and magic that made Harriet imagine herself as one of the characters, using the special powers – sorry, jutsu – to do whatever she wanted with them.

One thing that caught her attention _most_ of all from the books was a certain character that seemed to be portrayed as the anti-hero of the adventures and the power displayed by him was unbelievable: it was called the Sharingan and, with it, there seemed to be access to powers beyond normal means.

Despite the image in the manga being black and white, Harriet felt like she could _see_ the Sharingan as a blood-red orb of swirling energy contained within the eyes of its user, the three black markings – or tomoe – showing the level of the power that the wielder had access to. One of the volumes Harriet read even spoke of something called the Mangekyō Sharingan, which seemed to be a second stage of the power and capable of being used for powers that could make or break your enemies.

Reading _that_ made Harriet's heart leap with excitement while her mouth watered with a desire that she'd never felt before: if s _he_ had the Mangekyō Sharingan, then no-one would be able to hurt her ever again.

Of course, Harriet was soon brought back to reality when Mrs Walters found her reading; admittedly, she _was_ a little disappointed that Harriet hadn't asked before removing books from the sellers' table, but then, to her surprise, she offered her the books as an early birthday present – she'd told her when her birthday was on her first visit to the library.

Thanking her, Harriet gathered up the books of the entire series and, stuffing them in several bags the libriarian handed her, she raced for home before she was punished for being late or for some other small task.

But she _never_ forgot the hunger that burned in her thinking about the Mangekyō Sharingan and its powers.

More importantly, she never forgot her desire to change the fate of two of the characters in the books.

Anything was better than the life she lived right now.

Unknown to Harriet her desire was awakening her magic and it was responding to her wish, but with a twist.

Thanks to a young girls wish two worlds are about to change in ways nobody could have predicted.

But will this change be good or bad only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 1: The Death of Madara Uchiha?

**Chapter 1** : The Death of Madara Uchiha?

People have called Madara Uchiha alot of things in his life The Prodigy of The Uchiha Clan, The Strongest Shinobi To Ever Live, The Second Coming of The Sage of Six Paths, The Co-Founder of Konohagakure, A Traitor to Konoha and The Uchiha Clan, and while he feels honored to be called some of those names and pissed at being called a traitor when he never betrayed anybody, it was Konoha who betrayed him and it was his clan that chose the Damn Senju over him!

Well thats all in the past now, however none of those titles are what he is truly proud of. No as for Madara is concerned the name he is most proud to be called is Father.

Wait what?

Yes you heard right, unknown to the rest of the world Madara Uchiha is the proud father of two beautiful daughters, but sadly for Madara and much to his regret he has only ever gotten the chance to know and raise one of his girls, why you may ask? Its because his late wife asked that he allow his youngest to be raised by her clan, which he reluctantly agreed to.

Although he has tried to keep tabs on his youngest daughter in his free time when he wasnt training or taking care of his eldest well it seems he has missed some things, and while he feels nothing but pride when he thinks about how his Hari has turned out and the truly strong and beautiful woman she is now, how could he not be proud, she has already surpassed both him and his rival Hashirama-baka.

Madara Uchiha however feels nothing but sadness, worry, regret and anger when he thinks about everything he has only just recently found out about what has happened in his youngest daughter Kushinas life since he left her with her mothers clan. First she is sent to live in Konoha at only 6 years old then Hashiramas bitch of a wife Mito Uzumaki seals away everything that shows the world she is his daughter which pisses him of like nothing else ever has but thats not enough for the bitch is it? No, then she goes and removes his pet The Kyuubi from herself and seals it into Kushina...

His Daughter!

Madara swears if it wasnt for the fact he has become so old he would march right into Konoha use his Damn Rinnegan and bring that Bitch Mito back to life just so he could kill her with his bare fucking hands!

Sadly, he can barely get out of bed without his eldest daughters help. If it wasnt for his two daughters birth he would wish he did actually die during his fight with Hashirama.

The most troubling news he has found out though is in regards to the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha and then being sealed into his grandson, and isnt that something he Madara Uchiha is a grandfather, though he can handle that strange as it sounds, but what he cannot will not be okay with is his so called Son-in-law one Minato"Namikaze" turns out from what he has managed to find out about the boy he is in fact the grandson of Tobirama God Fucking Damned Senju, but it doesnt end there he is also the bastard son of The "Sannin" Jiraiya.

There is another thing Madara finds to be truly stupid is these three so called "Sannin" why are they so proud of that title? From everything Madara has been able to find they got that title when the three of them lost to one man. Now some may say the fact that the one man was Hanzo The Salamander they lost to is something to be proud of, however to Madara its just an embarassment because while Hanzo was strong he was still nowhere near his or Hashiramas level, hell Madara doubts he was even close to Tobiramas level.

All of that is besides the point and why yes, Madara is pissed his youngest daughter married a Damn Senju it doesnt really matter now since the boy is for one dead. Second nobody knew he was a Senju, hell from everything Madara has found not did the boy not know he was a Senju he didnt even know his Sensei Jiraiya was his Fucking Father. As much as Madara hates The Senju even he finds it sad the boy died before he knew of his heritage. Hell from what Madara has uncovered the boy Minato had managed to surpass both his father and grandfather Tobirama and became The Yondaime Hokage at such a young age to for that the boy has earned some of Madaras respect.

As for this Jiraiya goes while Madara finds him to actually be a strong shinobi perhaps even as strong as his father Tobirama, but as for as being a man Madara has to say he is a dissapointment as well as a disgrace to men everywhere. From what Madara can tell the man actually calls himself a Super Pervert with pride, yet the only women he can get to be with him are whores...

Disgraceful!

But none of that is whats truly bothering Madara at the moment, no its The Kyuubi Attack, the only conclusion Madara can come up with is someone had to of attacked his daughter Kushina right after she gave birth to his grandson Naruto. That means that it had to be an Uchiha who used his Sharingan to not only release it from the seal but also control it to attack Konoha. Whats more is there had to be someone inside Konoha who not only knew Kushina was pregnant but also the secret location of where she would give birth at, if Madara had to take a guess he would say it was Tobiramas student Danzo.

Now onto the next thing thats bothering Madara, its these rumors his spies in konoha have informed him of. Seems that his prediction of Konoha bringing about the end of the Uchiha Clan are finally coming to pass. While at this point Madara truly couldnt care less about his former clan he will be damned if they are wiped completely out, no if that were to happen and it was discovered that his daughters were the last of The Uchiha Clan he knows what will happen and that is something he will never allow to become of his legacy.

Whats more he can feel that his time in this world is almost up...

Before that though Madara will have to have a final training session with his eldest daughter Hari, and give her one final mission before he allows himself to die and get the rest he has rightfully earned after all the blood, sweat, and tears he has shed and all the death he has caused in his long life...

If anyone ever asked Madara Uchiha if he thought he would live to be over 70 years old and be a proud father of two beautiful daughters and a grandfather to a boy with damn near unlimited potential he would have said the same thing he has said to all his enemies. Whats that you ask? Well its just Three Little Words... **Shall We Dance!**

 **Authors Notes-** _This chapter occured 2 years after The Kyuubi Attack and 5 years before The Uchiha Clan Massacre. I will not being writing Madaras actual Death Scene anytime soon, but if I do, it will be in a Flashback, Regardless he will be brought back to life during the 4th Shinobi War Arc Im planning to write anyway. Also Please Review!_

Upcoming on **_-The Unknown Legacy Of Madara Uchiha-_**

 **Chapter 2:** Kumo-Hyuga Incident Prevented!Uzushiogakure Rebuilt!The Recruitment Begins Onward To The Bleachverse!

 **Chapter 3:** The New Uzushiogakure Revealed!The 13 Court Guard Squads Of Uzushio!The End of The Kiri Civil War Hari Uzumaki-Uchiha VS Yagura

 **Chapter 4:** The Uchiha Clan Massacre!Danzo Executed!

 **Chapter 5:** The Uzukage Visits Konoha!Revelations!Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju!


End file.
